


The Package

by BunPancake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunPancake/pseuds/BunPancake
Summary: Riza Hawkeye receives an unexpected package one day from Resembool. Roy Mustang soon finds out what it is in unexpected ways.





	The Package

“Oh, Miss Hawkeye!”

“Good evening, Mrs Hanson,” Riza Hawkeye turned from her door, the edges of her lips curving into a polite smile. Though their relationship was friendly in nature, it was not often that her neighbours conversed with her. Possibly due to her many hours of absence from home and the distance that she always puts up despite having resided in the complex for many years.

“The postman came with a package for you when you were gone, I received it.”

“Oh,” Hawkeye said, not giving away her slight surprise in her tone or expression.

Her neighbour unlocked and disappeared behind the door, no doubt going to collect said package. The slight rise in Hawkeye’s eyebrows goes unnoticed. One small mystery of why Mrs Hanson suddenly decided to talk to her was resolved but another surfaced. She took the box from her and thanked her politely.

‘ _A package…?_ ’ Her eyes scanned it as she pushed the door into her apartment. ‘ _From Resembool…_.’ It is not often that she received packages and even less the ones that she does not expect.

 

‘ _Ah, shit_ ,’ Roy Mustang ran his fingers through his unkempt dark hair in slight discontent but mostly from annoyance. His eyes bore hatefully into the neglected, thick stack of papers on the far end of his desk. It seemed to stare back at him with the same intense and heated gaze as if saying tauntingly: “ _Why are you angry at me? You’re the one who forgot_.”

And it was true, he was the one who forgot to get Colonel Hawkeye to sign them today. The thought of her rank takes him back in time for a few short seconds, still slightly shocked at how much has gone by since The Promised Day, and how far they’ve gone. After all, he is General Mustang now.

General Mustang who’s forgotten to get Riza to sign those damn papers. Again. For the second time this week. The important nature of them prompted Mustang to decide that he should deliver and retrieve them himself, but at this point, there’s no lack of evidence that delegating this task to a sergeant would make this go smoother. He looked at the clock ticking on the wall, it’s just past twenty-two-hundred hours. He thought about the extended deadline he’s already been given. He fingered the key in his pocket.

 

Unlocking the wooden door gently, Mustang pushed aside his intrusive thoughts regarding why Riza refused to move despite her increase in salary. He noticed how quiet the apartment was. ‘ _She’s gone to sleep early after all_ …’ No wonder, given her workload that day and overtime.

The trip, carefully made to not arouse suspicion as to why the General has access to Colonel Hawkeye’s apartment in these hours, is not in vain. He closed and locked the door behind him as he decided to leave the papers and a note for her on the kitchen table, where she’d notice first thing in the morning.

Halfway through the task and amongst scratching sounds of a pen against papers on a desk, Mustang heard the slight ruffle of the sheets. ‘ _Oops_ ’. In just a few moments he felt her presence behind him. The pistol pointed at him was being dropped just as he turned around.

“Roy,” Riza sighed, exasperated. “Jesus.”

Her eyes were sharp, but her eyebrows gave away the interruption of her mid-sleep cycle. Her blonde locks are in an unkempt mess, falling on her shoulders. She wore a simple blue t-shirt and some white cotton shorts resembling boxers.

Mustang lowered his raised hands, mostly for drama. He knew she won’t shoot him.

“Sorry, I know I usually tell you before I come,” his face kind and apologetic but donned the (in)famous Mustang smirk.

She looked at him with a blank face.

“You forgot some papers for me”

_Of course, she would know._

“So I’m rectifying it,” he grinned, slightly desperate.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow before sighing, setting down her pistol, and moving to sit. “Well, I’ll sign them n-“

“Hold up- what’s that?”

“Huh?” She glanced at him and saw his eyes looking down at her right arm where a plush bear nestled comfortably. “Oh,” a slight blush slowly began to tint her face.

“Is…is that me?”, Mustang said, amused and let out a small breath as if holding back a laugh, but genuinely surprised.

**[ _Illustration by thesilentwatcher on tumblr, posted with permission._ ]**

“Apparently, I had gotten a package today from the Elric-Rockbells. Said that their kids made this-”

“What? All by themselves?”

“Well, surely with a lot of help from the retired old lady they’ve made friends with, but don’t underestimate them. I’m sure Winry is already teaching them some automail concepts.”

“Honestly, I’m offended they think I look that arrogant.”

“You did recognise yourself, sir,” Hawkeye teased, adding in the honorific for effect.

Apart from the normal features of a light brown teddy bear, it had jet black felt fabric hair, darker than void eyes, the blue uniform of the military, the unmistakable mock ignition cloth gloves, and a shit-eating Mustang grin. The resemblance was comical.

It was kind of cute and endearing, the characteristic stitching made by a child in some areas and much more intricate details in others.

“And besides,” she continued, “you should see what mine looks like.”

Mustang perked up, a sparkle of amusement glints in his eyes. Hawkeye experienced a flash of regret before throwing a quick glance behind her shoulder. As if on cue, Mustang immediately went to her bedroom.

Defeated, she followed the uncontrollable laughter that soon erupted. Sitting on her dresser was the Hawkeye Bear, iconically blonde, felt once again, with matching blue uniform, and a little plush pistol. It was also wearing the most intense death glare any plush bear probably has.

' _Shouldn't have told him...should've burnt it_...'

The same expression mirrored on her face as Mustang continued his laughter, waking up Black Hayate. Okay, it’s kind of funny but it’s not _that_ funny.

He paused for a second, and looked once more at the Mustang Bear in her arms, before bursting out in laughter again. Hawkeye looked on, somewhat amused now.

“Look-“ He took the Mustang Bear from her and held it up next to the Hawkeye Bear and said in between laughter, “My eyes are so dead here. But yours is somehow even deader.”

The death glare returns to their home (her face).

“Oh, my god.” He noticed the expression on her face as he wiped away tears. “Ah, I gotta stop laughing before you shoot me, but I really can’t.”

“It’s a good way to go,” Hawkeye deadpanned, trigger finger slightly twitching.

“I’m impressed by your new tactics, though; looking adorably cute with bear plush in hand but also dangerous with a threatening pistol would surely make any intruder confused enough to catch them off guard,” he smirked.

The tinted pink is back on her face again.

“I was holding it when I sleep, didn’t really think to put it down-“

“Just to reach for your pistol huh?” he interrupted, but heart warmed and silently happy she was sleeping with a tiny bear version of himself, “Classic Hawkeye.” His face softened, picking up the small Hawkeye Bear. “Good thing these don’t have a neck. Might be slightly awkward to have to stitch on a scar.” He felt a sharp nudge to his side. “Ow.”

“You really can’t go ten minutes without instilling guilt in yourself.”

He smiled, “So do I get to have this?”

“Yup, that’s what they wanted. I was going to give it to you tomorrow. After work, because surely there would be talks as if there wasn’t already enough speculations.”

“Now I have something to hold onto while I think of you-ow!” Another elbow to his side, harder this time.

“Way to take away innocence in record time, General,” she looked disapprovingly at him but with a slight curve at the edge of her lips.

At that moment, Black Hayate who wasn’t getting much attention nudged their legs. He whined lightly and brought up the tiny plush version of him in his mouth to show Mustang.

“Awww, that’s sweet.” A bulb seem to turn on in his head. "Oh! Look, Riza!" He made the bears face each other. "Kissy kiss!" He bumped their noses together, making exaggerated smacks. 

Hawkeye seemed conflicted, frowning slightly. “I bet Winry encouraged this. We should return the sugar with a set for their family. I’m about to get a cavity.”

“You know they’re just gonna enjoy that. But why didn't they just send Riza Bear to me?” He squished them thoughtfully.

"I think Ed wrote something about you being irresponsible?" She said, half pondering if she should try and glare less, at least around kids.

Mustang stopped with an annoyed frown,"...we should definitely get them back, somehow."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The amazing and adorably cute drawing is by http://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/, which I found by accident browsing the royai tags there. It's posted with permission. Thanks so much once again, you've made my day!
> 
> Ah, I was so excited to write something for the first time in such a long time that I couldn’t help producing this. I have many ideas but a lot of it is Royai prompts with little plot or depth. Also, my confidence isn't great with my writing but I hope someone enjoys this!
> 
>  
> 
> Some notes about the content for those interested: I tried to shift the perspective through the usage of names. Last name is always used save for a few exceptions where Roy sees Riza as simply Riza rather than “Colonel Hawkeye”. Hopefully, that is effective in conveying feelings and thoughts. Secondly, I have no idea what the ranks would entail for the two work-wise (aka whether he'd need to pass on these papers himself) but I did want to show a passage of time and some movement.


End file.
